1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorized vehicle having left and right driving wheels independently driven by left and right electric motors, respectively.
2. Background Information
The term “working machine” is used herein in a comprehensive sense, i.e., to broadly refer to a load-carrying vehicle, a tiller, a tractor, a lawn mower, a snowplow and so on. In case of the tiller, uncultivated areas are formed at ends of an arable land where the tiller makes a 180° turn. The uncultivated areas should preferably be as small as possible. To meet this condition, the tiller is designed to have a smaller turning radius and, ideally, the tiller can make a turn while staying at the same position. Such a turn is referred to as “spot turn”. The spot turn is very useful not only for the tiller but also for other sorts of working machines because they are required to make sharp or abrupt turns frequently to avoid interference with obstacles.
Conventional techniques proposed to improve turning performance characteristics of working vehicles are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publications Nos. 10-95360 and 6-87340.
The working vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publications Nos. 10-95360 includes a travel HST continuously variable shift mechanism and a turning HST continuously variable shift mechanism disposed in juxtaposition. The travel HST continuously variable shift mechanism is operated by a speed change lever while the turning HST continuously variable shift mechanism is operated a round-type steering handle. The disclosed working vehicle is complicated in construction because a number of links are disposed in a complicated manner below the steering handle and speed change lever. Furthermore, the side-by-side arrangement of two shift mechanisms increases the number of components of the working vehicle and makes the working vehicle expensive to manufacture.
The working machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publications No. 6-87340 includes a hydraulic continuous variable transmission mechanism equipped with left and right neutral valves adapted to be operated by left and right side clutch control levers provided on left and right handlebars, respectively, of the working vehicle. When the left side clutch control lever is gripped together with the left handlebar, the left neutral valve is activated to realize a clutch-off state of the continuous variable transmission mechanism. Similarly, when the right side clutch control lever is gripped together with the right handlebar, the right neutral valve is activated to realize the clutch-off state of the continuous variable transmission mechanism. With this construction, when a spot turn is to be made, the operator is required to manipulate left and right side clutch control levers with high dexterity. A similar attempt by a non-skilled operator would result in a turn of the working vehicle achieved with an increased turning radius much larger than that attained by the spot turn.